The candidate (Kenneth J. Ottenbacher) holds a faculty position at the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) in Galveston, Texas, that involves several administrative roles including: Vice Dean in the School of Allied Health Sciences, Director of the Division of Rehabilitation Sciences, and Associate Director of the Sealy Center on Aging. The K02-Award will allow Dr. Ottenbacher to reduce his administrative responsibilities and focus additional time on research. K02 funding will permit him to expand his examination of the disablement process in older adults. His current research is funded by grants from the National Institute on Aging and, more recently, the American Heart Association. Specifically, Dr. Ottenbacher will systematically explore the relationship between functional status and two components of the disablement process associated with quality of life - patient satisfaction and participation in community and social/personal activities (as defined in the World Health Organization's, International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health). The immediate goals for the K02 include: 1) reduce administrative responsibilities to a less than 25% time commitment, 2) increase publication rate by 20% per year for the next four years, and 3) increase amount of externally funded grant dollars by 100% by end of K02-award. These goals will be accomplished by permanent resignation of his administrative role as Vice Dean in the School of Allied Health Sciences and reassignment of other responsibilities, including transferring management of a Health Services Resources Administration training grant, for which he is currently PI, to another faculty member. These changes will allow Dr. Ottenbacher to devote a minimum of 75% time to research and achieve his long term goals of establishing a program of externally funded research supported by multiple R01 type grants that contributes to the understanding of older adults with disabilities.